dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Danny Phantom games
This page is a list of Danny Phantom games, including both console and online games. Console games ''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy'' Based on the episode, the player takes control of Danny Phantom on his adventure to save Amity Park from his greatest enemy, Dan Phantom, who is his alternate future self ten years from the present. ''Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle'' Based on the episode, players play as Danny Phantom in his adventure to save Amity Park from various ghosts from the show. ''Nicktoons Android Invasion'' In the game, the player switches between playing as SpongeBob SquarePants, El Tigre, and Danny Phantom. The main goal is to stop Zim (from Invader Zim) from taking over the world and making android versions of the Nicktoons friends. ''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' All of the Nicktoons have to face Jimmy Neutron's enemy, Professor Calamitous, and his army of toybots. ''Nicktoons Basketball'' The player plays basketball with various Nicktoons, including SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Tommy Pickles and more. The player can choose how they would like to control the game as well. There are 17 characters, 8 courts, and 26 teams. ''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island'' The plot involves Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda), Patrick Star, Sam Manson, and Sandy Cheeks to protect the island from an all-new villain named Mawgu. ''Nicktoons Freeze Frame Frenzy'' Jimmy Neutron has discovered that a lot of Nicktoon characters have been misplaced in different worlds. So he sends his friends to help send them back with a special camera he made. After all the characters are put back into the right place, Jimmy discovers the Invader Zim is behind it. ''Nicktoons MLB'' The player plays baseball with various Nicktoons characters and Major League Baseball players. ''Ghost Frenzy'' Help Danny Phantom stop Vlad Plasmius. Zap groups of two or more ghosts! ''Nicktoons Movin' The player plays through a series of mini games featuring the shows ''SpongeBob SquarePants, Jimmy Neutron, Rocket Power, Danny Phantom, and The Fairly OddParents. ''Nicktoons Nitro'' Several Nicktoons are snatched away from their own worlds and all are soon stranded in a mysterious laboratory. Soon, they see the being responsible for their kidnapping: Lord Nitro, who desires that the Nicktoons race through his planet solely for his amusement. Given unique vehicles and sent into racetracks based on their homeworlds, the Nicktoons compete not just for victory, but to escape from their mysterious captor. ''Nicktoons Unite! Four of Nickelodeon's most popular cartoon characters join forces to prevent their arch nemeses from achieving global domination. ''Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing The game includes Nickelodeon characters such as SpongeBob SquarePants, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, and Danny Phantom. Each racer has his or her own unique vehicle to drive. ''SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' An army of globs have invaded the worlds of the Nicktoons. Now, the Nicktoons must team up with the Evil Syndacite in order to save their worlds. ''Nick Video Jigsaw Jam! A puzzle game featuring five different Nickelodeon shows. ''Super Brawl Universe Various Nickelodeon characters want to be the Super Brawl Champion so they must all battle each one by one. ''Nick Football Champions'' Various Nickelodeon characters play a game of soccer. ''Pixel Town'' A city building mobile game, It features characters and buildings from 13 of Nickelodeon's animated Nicktoons. Online games ''Action Jack'' Vaporize ghosts with some serious Fenton firepower! ''Dueling Decks'' Pick your character and try to get higher cards than your opponent. ''Fill-Ins'' Fill in the blanks and make frightfully funny ghost stories! ''Freak For All'' This game is based on the episode, "Reality Trip." Freakshow has escaped with the Reality Gauntlet. To maintain the world's sanity, this weapon of great power cannot remain in his freaky hands! Luckily he has not found all the gems to fully operate it, but it is only a matter of time. ''Fright Flight'' Fly your ship and dodge enemy fire while firing at the enemy. Grab power-ups and stay alive. ''Ghost Sweep'' Description to come... ''Jingle Brawl'' Jingle Brawl is a game that was hosted on Nick.com where you could compete against other animated Nickelodeon characters. The game has three modes: Training, Arcade, and Tournament mode. ''Nick's Not So Ultimate Boss Battles'' This is a Nick online game that features Danny and other Nick shows. In this game, the characters are divided into the "Good" characters and the "Bad" characters. ''Nicktoons: Dance Off, Clash On! Antagonists from numerous Nickelodeon series invade the dance of their enemy Nicktoons, and it is the task of three young protagonists to save the day and ensure the party continues. ''Nicktoons HoverZone Nicktoons HoverZone is a video game that features Danny Phantom and other Nicktoons characters. ''Nicktoons Slimeball Multiplayer'' Description to come... ''Nicktoons Superstuffed: Mini Game Mania'' This is a collection of minigames based on Nickelodeon shows. ''Nicktoons Superstuffed: Mini Game Mania 2'' This is a collection of minigames based on Nickelodeon shows. It is the sequel to Nicktoons Superstuffed: Mini Game Mania. ''Nicktropolis'' Nicktropolis was a game on Nick.com where users with a NickName (username) and password could safely chat to their friends by using either pre-written messages or the Nick Safe Chat dictionary, which blocks out offensive language. ''Portal Peril'' Jack Fenton has been tinkering with the portal mainframe computer, letting a horde of ghosts out. It's your job to blast them back to where they came from! ''Prom Fright'' Stop the ghosts that have crashed prom night and save this evening! ''Super Brawl'' Super Brawl is a browser fighting game appearing on Nick.com, featuring Danny Phantom alongside various other Nickelodeon shows. ''Super Brawl 2'' Super Brawl 2 is a Nick online game that features Danny Phantom and other Nickelodeon characters. ''Super Brawl Summer'' Super Brawl Summer is a browser fighting game appearing on Nick.com, featuring Danny Phantom alongside various other Nickelodeon shows. ''Super Brawl World'' Brawl with your favorite Nickelodeon Super Heroes! ''Super Fall Brawl'' Ready to Brawl? You better be. Super Fall Brawl is here! ''Super Mini Puzzle Heroes'' Do you have what it takes to be a Super Mini Puzzle Hero? Crash some orbs and find out! ''The Ultimate Enemy Face-off'' The Ultimate Enemy Face-off is based on the episode, "The Ultimate Enemy." ''Urban Jungle Rumble'' Urban Jungle Rumble is based on the episode, "Urban Jungle." Get all the ghost energy and smash your opponent to the pit! ''Word Search'' Stop looking for ghosts and search for ghoulish words instead! Category:Lists Category:Video games Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Real world